


Card Collector

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Miss challenge. Petunia misses some things from the Wizarding world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card Collector

Petunia couldn't ask Harry, of course. That would just be… demeaning, giving in, selfish and everything else her mother had taught her never to be. And besides, if wasn't as if she'd ever done anything to deserve a favour from him. If fact she had done everything deliberately to deserve anything but.

Lily had brought her a chocolate frog her first holidays back from That School. It had almost scared Petunia out of her skin, and Lily had giggled. But the chocolate was good, and the cards were interesting, and Lily had brought her one every holiday but the last.


End file.
